1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data and computer security.
2. Background Art
Maintaining the security of peripherals and other components in a computing environment is vital. Ensuring that non-secure components cannot access secure peripherals may be difficult as the number of components and peripherals grows. Further, identifying the reason a given access is not permitted may assist an application developer or other user in debugging.
On-chip temporary storage is often used for storage of calculations for quick access and other purposes. Temporary storage may be divided into secure and open regions. Current techniques for partitioning memory into secure and open regions are inflexible. Increasing the number of partitions in these systems results in increased latency for memory accesses.
What is therefore needed are methods and systems to support multiple interspersed secure and open memory regions without the timing penalties of existing systems.
What is further needed are methods and systems to implement secure access violation checks in a system on chip.